Austin
Austin Jacob Banghorn is the main protagonist of the fanfic series North Shore Journeys. Bio (in progress) Stories of the North Shore Railway The events leading up to his birth were covered in the last 5 episodes of Stories of the North Shore Railway, where Lexi discovered that she was having a baby. In that series finale, Nico had discussed that they were going to name the child either Austin or Paige, depending on gender (Austin if it was a boy, Paige if it was a girl) . By the end of the episode, Lexi had given birth to baby Austin; leading everyone to end the show by singing "Circle of Life". North Shore Journeys At some point during the 25 year time jump between series; Austin had grown into a respectable young man, and befriended Tamika, Destiny, and Moritz; the first of whom he would eventually develop feelings for. He also went to college on the mainland, where he ended up becoming roomates with a Thai enginoid named Pakpao; and he eventually graduated and returned to North Shore in this series premiere. Eventually reuniting with Tamika; and later meeting and befriending Jake's children, each one he had with a member of his harem: Bapoto (Leshawna) , Linwood (Bailey) and Ravi (Railfire) . Persona In striking contrast to his father, Austin is usually portrayed as serious, decisive, and somewhat easily annoyed. It has been stated that this is mainly out of frustration to try to live up to his father's reputation as a hero, but it is currently unknown what specifically happened to him to make him so far the only Banghorn on the show that hasn't shown any form of eccentricities as of yet. Basis Austin is based on a H&BR G2 0-6-0 tank engine Livery Austin is painted bright red, only a slightly darker shade as compared to James, he has red nameplates with gold lettering on either side of his tanks; and a bright yellow "45" on either side of his bunker. Relationships Being a main protagonist, Austin has developed close friendships with a majority of the main cast; however, he is incredibly close to Tamika, Johanna, Jayanti, and to a lesser extent, Destiny and Ume. Romance wise; he has had feelings for Tamika; but despite his initial reluctance, he has started a harem like the protagonists before him; with Johanna, Jayanti and mid-way through season 5, Destiny. Trivia * Austin was once referred to as "Yusei"; this is most likely a reference to Yusei Fudo of Yu-gi-oh 5d's. ** Appropriate seeing as how they are the 3rd main protagonists of their respective franchises (North Shore for Austin and Yu-gi-oh for Yusei) * Austin has become the first (and so far only) main protagonist to completely change his duel monster deck playing style. ** He started with random cards in season 1, and then to a full-on Elemental HERO deck in season 2. *** He will most likely stick with the Elemental Hero deck for the remainder of the series. *** Like his father before him; Austin has won virtually all of his onscreen duels so far. **** Unlike his father; he is shown to be reluctant to try new strategies; this was extensively focused on when Link Monsters were introduced. Category:Fanmade characters Category:Male characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Fourth Wall breakers